memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheSitcomLover
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "John de Lancie" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Archduk3 (talk) 04:23, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images If we're going to keep the images you uploaded, we need to know the copyright information for them. See the for the file here. - (on an unsecure connection) 20:57, February 1, 2019 (UTC) page move please don't make willy nilly page moves without explanation or justification. Actor's pages are named based on the actor's Star Trek credited name. Also, next time you have a legitimate reason to move a page don't slap a "speedy delete" tag on the original title and expect the links that are linked to that title to magically migrate to the new orphaned page name you created. Either way leave the Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. page where it is at. --Alan (talk) 03:08, May 2, 2019 (UTC) – Stop doing this stuff. The correct wiki markup is –, not the irregular keystroke hyphen you are adding. --Alan (talk) 20:29, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Show preview Is your show preview button broken? 33 edits to the Q page in something like 12 hours one a single page that has literally changed the total number of characters in the article by a count of 3 is completely annoying, borderline vandalism, especially pointless when half your edits are undoing previous edits. USE THE "PREVIEW" BUTTON. --Alan (talk) 05:55, June 16, 2019 (UTC)